Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary An aspiring Keyblade Master training under Eraqus, he has outstanding power and skill, but lacks discipline and allows darkness into his heart out of fear of failure. Denied the rank of Master by Eraqus, he eventually becomes apprentice to Xehanort and resolves to learn to embrace and channel darkness rather than reject it. A figure wearing Terra's armor appears as a Bonus Boss in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, but how they are connected is a heavy spoiler for Birth By Sleep. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Terra Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Early 20's Classification: Human Destructive Capacity: Planet Level+ (Is rather equal to his peers, Aqua and Ventus) Range: Several thousand kilometers with magic, a couple meters with regular melee Speed: FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with Xehanort despite his focus on physical strength rather than speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ Striking Power: Class XKJ+ (the physical superior of Eraqus's apprentices) Durability: Planet Level+ (Seems to be the most durable of Eraqus's apprentices) Stamina: Superhuman (does not tire as the Lingering Will, his spirit imbued unto his armor) Standard Equipment: Earthshaker (his Keyblade) or Ends of the Earth/Gaia Bane (upgraded version of Earthshaker) and his armor Intelligence: Average, is an excellent combatant, but is also easily manipulated. The Lingering Will is the manifestation of his spirit's rage and as such cannot make rational decision, but is also more skilled than Terra himself. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, time manipulation, flight (requires the use of his Keyblade Rider, though this is standard equipment and he has proven capable of using it in combat), energy manipulation, electromagnetism and gravity manipulation, can make afterimages, moderately adept in elemental magic, spatial manipulation, poison manipulation, healing, forcefield, transmutation, the ability to magically blind and confuse his enemies, sleep magic, can boost his stats tremendously via various Command Styles and D-Links, and is an expert swordsman Weaknesses: The darkness in his heart constantly threatens to overwhelm him Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Keyblade (Ends of the Earth/Gaia Bane):' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Terra is a complete master of the Keyblade, evident by the fact that he can morph his Keyblade into several different forms, including a whip, a bike, and a laser cannon. *'Ars Solum:' Terra channels his strength of heart, and his body is enveloped in a soft glow. Using a combination of fast and slow attacks, Terra hacks away at the enemy. *'Dark Impulse:' By accepting the Darkness in his heart, Terra becomes enveloped in a jet black aura, gaining enhanced stats, and new attacks. The boost offered by this transformation was substantial enough for him to beat a Master Class Keyblade wielder. *'Dark Volley:' Terra shoots a volley of dark energy blasts at the opponent. *'Sonic Shadow:' Terra jets at high speed cloaked in darkness while attacking the enemy. *'Ultima Cannon:' Terra transforms his Keyblade into a cannon which shoots a large energy sphere at the opponent and explodes on contact. *'Meteor:' Terra drops a meteorite on the battlefield. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic User Category:Elemental Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Adventurers Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Knights Category:Sleep Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users